The Case of the Disappearing Baby
by reags98
Summary: A very small look into the lens of "What if" with Perry Mason and Della Street. (See Author's Note.)


Author's Note*

Hello, everyone. I wanted to say thank you to everyone who has read my stories thus far. Your kind words have been so special to me. It makes me happy to see that other people love Perry and Della like I do, and want to see them in character.

Today, I wrote and posted a story, that I was not pleased with. So, instead of leaving you with something I wasn't proud of and wasn't satisfied with, I deleted it. But this story, "TCOT Disappearing Baby" is one I have had on the shelf for a while- although I've been a bit nervous about posting it. I won't always write stories like this, but every so often, I like to look through the lens of "What If." What if Della Street finally said yes to a proposal? What if they had children? I hope you enjoy taking this look through the lens of "What If," and I hope you find that Perry and Della are true to character- for that is always my goal when writing about such an iconic couple. - Reags

The Case of the Disappearing Baby

The smallest touch of morning light began to break into the apartment bedroom. It was just past 5:00 am and Perry Mason turned in their bed, to place his arm around his wife, only to find that she wasn't there. He turned back over and opened his eyes, to find Della, standing over the small cradle. The light of dawn touched her face and showed her tired eyes. Despite her weariness, her smile was pleasant as she watched the small baby sleep. Perry smiled and groggily came to his feet. He walked over to his wife, wrapped his arm around her, and pulled her in close.

"When did you get her to sleep?" Perry whispered as he kissed her on the cheek.

"An hour ago," Della said thoughtfully.

Perry chuckled quietly as not to disturb the sleeping infant. "An hour ago? What exactly have you been doing, Ms. Street?"

"Just watching her sleep." Her mind was preoccupied.

They both held each other in silence and watched her sleep. They both were in awe of the small baby in the crib. She was so small, so new, so fragile. But she was so beautiful. She was perfect.

"Oh, Perry," said Della blissfully as she looked at the little girl in the crib.

"Mm-hmm." Perry said looking at his wife.

"She's changed everything." She couldn't take her eyes off of the sweet baby.

Perry smiled and pulled Della in closer. "Yes, she has." He turned to the baby, yet again. He adored the little hands, the little toes, and her sweet, little face.

Emily Kaye is what they called her. She did change everything. The Masons loved their work. They lived in the heat of the moment and the thrill of the chase. They would take on every new case- every new adventure, barely slowing down. Then today, in the soft light of the morning, time stood still.

They continued to admire her as Della's voice broke the silence. "I'm so scared," she said with a nervous laugh. Her eyes never leaving the sleeping baby.

Perry placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her towards him. His eyes showed concern, but you heard understanding in his voice. Everything was different- their lives had been changed by the small bundle sleeping in the crib. "Della," he said lifting her chin to look at him. "Darling, what are you afraid of?"

"Oh— I was just talking out of my head." She said laughing nervously.

Perry smiled. His eyes telling her he was still waiting for her reply.

She turned and looked back at the baby again and said, "I'm afraid to speak, or move, or think, or blink, or breathe, or..." she turned to look at Perry before she continued, "I'm afraid she's going to disappear." She gave a half hearted laugh and tears began to fill her eyes.

Perry laughed and pulled her into his arms. "She's not going to disappear. She's ours." He reassured her. "She's ours." As he said the words, they were still hard for him to believe too. She was their little girl. Everything they did was suddenly all for her, everything they loved had now become her, and everything they lived for was her. Her. She was theirs.

He looked back at the clock on the side table and said, "As a matter of fact, she'll be awake soon enough." He ran his hand through his disheveled hair. "What do you say we get some sleep before she begins her day?" Della smiled and nodded in agreement. He pulled her in and kissed her forehead. They both looked at the baby one last time as Perry wrapped his arm around Della, and led her to bed. The morning light began to become brighter, and soon they would be awoken to the sweet stirrings of a small infant, beginning a new day that she was indeed, theirs.

THE END


End file.
